Downtown Los Santos (HD Universe)
denotes the border between Downtown and Vinewood. }} Downtown Los Santos is the central financial and business district of Los Santos, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is bordered by Vinewood and Rockford Hills to the north, South Los Santos to the south, East Los Santos to the east and Little Seoul to the west. Downtown Los Santos is based on the real-life district in , . Character The district is the home of most of the city's skyscrapers and corporate buildings, including the large Maze Bank Tower, the tallest skyscraper in the city and the state. The headquarters of both the International Affairs Agency and the Federal Investigation Bureau are also present here. The western half of the district acts as the main financial center (Pillbox Hill), while the eastern side is home to smaller businesses and residential areas (Mission Row and Textile City). The district is bordered by Olympic Freeway at south, La Puerta Freeway at west, Del Perro Freeway at north and Los Santos Storm Drain at east. Because of that the district is excellent communicated with the rest of the city. Also, Strawberry Avenue ends at the Los Santos Freeway. There are two Los Santos Transit stations (one closed) and several buses. However, heavy traffic is common all day and all night. Neighborhoods *Mission Row ( ) *Pillbox Hill ( ) *Textile City ( ) Places of Interest *Legion Square ( ) *Mission Row Police Station and Impound Garage *Pillbox Hill Garage *Pillbox Hill Medical Center ( ) *Pillbox North Station (under construction) *Simmet Alley ( ) *Ten Cent Theater ( ) Landmarks Skyscrapers and Corporate Buildings *3 Alta Street Tower ( ) *707 Vespucci (800 Wilshire Boulevard) *Arcadius Business Center ( ) *Daily Globe Headquarters (Figueroa Courtyard) *FIB Headquarters'' ( )'' *IAA Headquarters ( ) *Lombank Tower ( ) *Maze Bank Tower ( ) *Mile High Club ( & hotels) (under construction) *Penris Building ( ) *Quik House (888 W 6th St) *Schlongberg Sachs Center ( ) *Tinkle Building ( ) *Union Depository (Mellon Bank Center) Hotels *Alesandro Hotel ( ) *Banner Hotel & Spa (Luxe City Center Hotel) *The Celtica Hotel (Chester Williams Building) *Elkridge Hotel *The Emissary ( ) *Hookah Palace (Figueroa Hotel) *Hotel Wisdahl (Case Hotel) *Templar Hotels (Hotel Rosslyn) Businesses *Ammu-Nation *Bean Machine *Bite! *Brawls *Caesars Auto Parking *Café Redemption *Cheap Shot Coffee *Chihuahua Hotdogs *Cool Beans *Crucial Fix *Didier Sachs *Digital Den *Downtown Liquor Deli *Escapism Travel (City National Bank) *Fap *Fleeca Bank *Get Aweigh *GoPostal *Ground & Pound Café (x2) *Gruppe Sechs *Happy Shark *Krapea ( ) *LS Quik *Mama's Grocery *Paper Clips *Pizza This *Post Op Couriers *Premium Deluxe Motorsport (Toyota Downtown) *Ranch *Richards Majestic Productions *Rimmers *Robert Dazzler International Jewelry Exchange (International Jewelry Center) *Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts *Sanders Motorcycles *Slaughter, Slaughter & Slaughter (Pacific Financial Center) *Vapid of Los Santos (Honda of Downtown Los Angeles) *The Vault ( ) *Wolfs International Realty (631 S Olive St) *Wraps Fresh Roads and Streets *Adam's Apple Boulevard *Alta Street *Atlee Street *Elgin Avenue *Fantastic Place *Integrity Way *Little Bighorn Avenue *Low Power Street *Peaceful Street *Power Street *San Andreas Avenue *Sinner Street *Sinners Passage *Strawberry Avenue *Swiss Street *Vespucci Boulevard Gallery DowntownLosSantos-GTAV.png|Aerial view. DowntownLosSantos-GTAV-DigitalManual.png|Downtown Los Santos as seen in the digital manual. neighborhood-downtown.jpg|Travel advertisement for Downtown Los Santos, as seen in the digital manual. Los Santos off in the distance.jpg|Downtown Los Santos off in the distance. RSG_GTAV_Screenshot_052.jpg|Trevor skydiving over Downtown Los Santos. Downtown_Los_Santos_(V).jpeg|Downtown Los Santos as seen from the east. JJ.jpg|Downtown Los Santos at night. DowntownLosSantos-Night-GTAV.png|Downtown Los Santos at night as seen from the north. DowntownLS-GTAV-day.jpg|Downtown Los Santos at day. DowntownLS2-GTAV.jpg|Downtown Los Santos at dusk. DowntownLS-GTAO-Snow.jpg|Downtown Los Santos during snowfall. DowntownLS-GTAO-Snow2.jpg|Streets in Downtown LS during snowfall. DowntownLS-GTAO-Snow3.jpg|Downtown Los Santos skyline during snowfall. DowntownLS-GTAO-Snow4.jpg|Another scene of Downtown LS in snowfall. DowntownLS-GTAO-Snow-Night.jpg|Downtown Los Santos during snowfall at night. DowntownLS-GTAO-Snow-Night2.jpg|Downtown LS skyline at night during snowfall. Navigation }} de:Innenstadt es:Centro de Los Santos ru:Центр Лос-Сантоса вселенной HD Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Downtown Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA V